The present invention relates to a sauna device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lie-down personal sauna device which improves usability and convenience by providing a hinge-opening mechanism.
Generally, it is known that sauna satisfies skin cosmetic purposes and improves body health. In recent years, a demand on portable sauna facility has been increasing on the market. A wide range of its prospects or customers include beauty salons, tanning salons, day spas, skin care centers, health care providers, etc. Such a personal sauna facility is also used at home and for medical purposes.
FIG. 6 shows a lie-down personal sauna device according to a prior art. As shown therein, a conventional lie-down personal sauna device 1 employs a slide-opening mechanism. Specifically, the conventional sauna device 1 includes a base plate 3, a first cover 5, a second cover 7, a control box 8 and an electrical cord 9. The first cover 5 fixedly covers a half of the base plate 3. The second cover 7 slides over the first cover 5 to open the device 1 and it is pulled forward to cover the other half of the base plate 3 to begin the sauna operation. To complete the sauna operation, the heated second cover 7 should be slid back and overlapped with the first cover 5 so that the first cover 5 becomes exposed to heat.
Such a conventional structure has several disadvantages. First, since the second cover has to be overlapped with the first cover when the second cover is slidably released open, the outer surface of the first cover is subject to deformation resulting from sauna heat from the second cover. Second, the second cover has to be pulled over by a user for sauna use in a state in which the user has lied down on the base, thereby causing inconvenience in controlling the sauna device. Third, the slidable structure consumes a significant amount of electrical power to open/close the second cover.